Dragones
by lover of anime couples
Summary: Series de drabbles y one-shots sobre nuestros dragon slayer favoritos y sus respectivas parejas cap 1: Porque los Dragones no solo son celosos, fieles, protectores y salvajes sino que también pueden ser apasionados... (NaLu)
1. Dragon Apasionado (Nalu)

Hola :D no sean crueles soy primeriza :B

**Pareja: **NaLu

**Genero: **Romance

**Rated:** k+

**Derechos:** Fairy Tail es de Mashima-sensei pero esta historia es de la chica que rapte y obligue a escribir una historia para mí o si no moriría :D naaa mentira es mía…. Tal vez (?

Si más que decir ¡a leer!

.

.

.

.

.

**DRAGÓN**** APASIONADO**

Dicen que los dragones son celosos, fieles, protectores y salvajes. Darían su vida por proteger a su compañera, perderla sería peor que la muerte misma. Pero lo que más destaca en un dragón es la _posesividad, _así es amigos y amigas debes tener mucho cuidado cuando estas cerca de su respectiva pareja porque si das un paso en falso un brazo menos y una cara deforme podrían ser la mejor manera de sobrevivir al ataque de celos de un Dragón Slayer, y de eso se ha percatado cierta rubia que todos conocemos, ya que después de hacerse oficialmente la novia del hijo de Igneel la mayoría de los chicos de Magnolia tuvieron graves lesiones. Lucy observo muchas veces en Natsu cada uno de los rasgos conocidos sobre los dragones: la posesividad, la fidelidad, la sobreprotección, incluso llegó a ver lo salvaje que podría ser el "asexual e inocente" Natsu, que según ella no era para nada asexual e inocente. Pero había algo que la gente no sabía sobre los dragones, algo que ella había descubierto la noche anterior cuando se le entrego por completo a _él._

**-"**_**Al parecer**__**los dragones también son muy apasionados**__"-_pensó ella mientras acariciaba los sedosos y curiosamente rosados cabellos de su dragón, mientras el dormía plácidamente siendo cubierto por tan solo una sábana.

Así es señoras y señores los dragones no solo son posesivos, fieles, protectores y salvajes, sino que también son muy apasionados o al menos Natsu lo era.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Mal, horrible o peor?

Bueno esta idea se me vino de repente mientras pensaba en otra historia muy relacionada con los instintos de Natsu pero a diferencia de esta será más larga probablemente un one-shot o two-shot si les gusto esta estoy 70% segura que les gustaría mucho la otra así que opinan la subo? :D

Me disculpo por las posibles faltas de ortografía y espero que les haya gustado esta micro historia

Se despide Alicia-chan

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	2. Apariencias Engañosas (GaLe)

**Pareja:** GaLe

**Género: **Romance, ¿Humor? (en realidad no sé si sea humor xd)

**Rated: **k+

**Derechos: **No sé por qué decirlo si ya lo saben XD

.

.

.

.

.

_**APARIENCIAS ENGAÑOSAS**_

Como bien dicen las apariencias engañan, ya que un feroz lobo puede fácilmente disfrazarse con la piel de un inocente y tierno cordero engañando así a una dulce caperucita.

Y ese era el caso del RedFox excepto por el hecho de que él era un tierno y alegre cordero disfrazado con la piel de un rudo y feroz dragón. Cualquier persona que lo viera podría pensar que era una persona completamente peligrosa, mala y para nada amable, pero él no era así en el fondo era una persona que amaba compartir tiempo con los demás, estar cerca de sus amigos lo hacía sumamente feliz especialmente cuando se trataba de _ella, _aquella chica amante de los libros que poseía un hermoso y sedoso cabello color cielo y una estatura baja para su edad. Esa chica provocaba que nuestro amado Dragon Slayer de hierro se deshiciera de su molesta piel falsa de dragón y quedara completamente indefenso.

**-Oye salamander odio decir esto pero necesito tu ayuda-** mencionaba el chico con múltiples percings

**-eh ¿Qué dices? ¿Mi ayuda? Un momento… ¡¿Tú pidiendo ayuda?!- **dijo sorprendido al principio para luego reír como foca desbocada.

**-Tsk, ¡ya deja de reír como estúpido salamander!-**rujió molesto mientras empezaba a arrepentirse por pedirle ayuda.

**-E-Esta bien... Y dime ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda?-**menciono mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

**-Ne-Necesito que me ayudes a co-conquistar a la enana-**dijo completamente avergonzado por sus palabras.

**-¿He? ¿Qué yo te ayude a conquistar a Levy? pero ¿Por qué yo?-**pregunto algo confuso el peli rosa mientras se reía por sus adentros.

**-Porque si más no recuerdo hace poco te le confesaste a la coneja y ahora son novios ¿no?-**

**-Bueno si tienes razón-**contesto abochornado y a la vez feliz por recordar que ahora Lucy SU Lucy era solo de él y de nadie más.

-**Entonces ayúdame ¿Cómo me puedo confe-confesar?-** menciono mientras sus mejillas se tornaban levemente de un color rojo.

**-En realidad no tengo idea cuando yo me confesé a Lucy fue por un simple ataque de celos ni siquiera lo pensé todo fue por instinto- **confeso desinteresado el inútil peli rosa según pensamientos de Gajeel.

-**Tsk, sabía que era un pérdida de tiempo venir contigo mejor le pregunto a la coneja-**dijo claramente molesto por la pérdida de tiempo para después dirigirse a la barra donde se encontraba "la coneja".

-**¿He? ¿Gajeel?-**pregunto la rubia al ver como el pelinegro se le acercaba con una mirada expresaba ayuda.

**-Coneja necesito que me ayudes a co-confesarme a la enana-**dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

**-¿He? ¡¿Confesarte a Levy-chan?! Kyaaaaa! Que tierno- **grito la maga de espíritus estelares provocando que todo el gremio se enterara.

-**Tsk, ¡DEMONIOS CONEJA QUE NUNCA PUEDES HABLAR BAJO!-**rujió completamente molesto por el hecho de que ahora todo el gremio estaba enterado por lo menos para su suerte Levy no se encontraba ya que se había ido de misión.

-**Bien ya lo he decidido todos ayudaremos a Gajeel a conquistar a su amada-**ordeno el maestro.

-**¡Aye!- **grito emocionado todo el gremio.

En ese momento Gajeel empezó a sudar frio imaginándose todas las posibles tonterías que el gremio podría obligarle a hacer y en cierto modo todo lo que se imaginó paso desde los tontos estilos, que en el fondo le gustaban, hasta los vergonzosos poemas que le obligaron a aprender mientras se quejaba, aunque no lo admitiera aquellos poemas le gustaban.

Después de tanto ensayar diversas formas de confesarse y elegir la mejor solo bastaba esperar a que SU querida chica llegara, porque si antes de si quiera tener algo él ya la había marcado como suya.

En cuanto la maga de escritura solida llego se dirigió a la biblioteca para poder terminar de leer ese libro que tanto la había atrapado.

**-¿He? ¿Gajeel que haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué estas vestido así? -**pregunto confundida la peli celeste al ver como el "rudo" Gajeel RedFox se acercaba a ella levemente sonrojado mientras cargaba un enorme oso de peluche un momento….. ¡UN OSO DE PELUCHE! Eso era extraño incluso llevaba una ropa para nada característica en él.

**-Yo… yo…. Yo solo…..-**

-**¿Qué te pa-**no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por las palabras del pelinegro.

**-¡Arhggggg! yo solo quería decirte que te amo pero no sabía cómo entonces le pedí ayuda al inútil de salamander y no me ayudo en nada entonces fui con la coneja y por su culpa todo el gremio se enteró ¡arhgggg!-**soltó todo en un grito sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su cara se tornó de un color rojizo tan intenso que pareciera que quisiera competir contra el color de pelo de "Titania".

**-…-**Levy no dijo nada estaba noqueada y ¿Quién no lo estaría? Por dios se le acababa de declarar el chico que le gusta.

**-yo n-**intento hablar Gajeel pero fue interrumpido por los pequeños y delicados labios de su amada que se posaron en los suyos.

Al principio el beso fue completamente inexperto debido a que era el primero para ambos, pero al pasar el tiempo se intensifico como si fuera por instinto, Gajeel lamio delicadamente los labios de Levy pidiendo permiso para poder pasar y ella se lo concedió volviendo así el beso mucho más el apasionado.

-**Yo…. Yo también te amo-**confeso al terminar el beso mientras se ruborizaba e intentaba recuperar el aire.

Al escuchar aquella palabras el "rudo" Dragon Slayer de hierro no pudo evitar ruborizarse a un más de lo que estaba mientras se le formaba una tonta sonrisa en su rostro y cargaba a Levy para poder besarla para poder volver a probar esos delicados y lindos labios que ahora eran solo suyos.

**-Enana….-**dijo al finalizar el beso mientras recuperaba el aire.

-**¿sí?-**

**-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado gracias-**

**-Tu… tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-**dijo mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

-**Solo hazme un favor si preguntan yo te bese primero-**

**-…-**no dijo nada solo asintió mientras se le resbalaba una gota por la nuca al puro estilo anime.

Ella sabía bien como era el siempre pareciendo un chico rudo y fuerte que no le importa nada pero en el fondo él no era así, en el fondo él era el tipo de chico que Levy siempre soñó tener, él era su caballeroso y tierno chico envuelto en una falsa piel de rudeza.

**FIN**.

.

.

.

.

.

Que les pareció? Lo hice porque algunas personas me pidieron que hiciera un GaLe y esto es lo único que se me ocurrió así que espero que les guste y en el caso del Rowen no se me ocurre mucho pero tengo una idea que me anda por la cabeza así que tal vez también haga uno pronto.

En cuanto a la historia NaLu que mencione sé que dije que lo haría un one-shot o un two-shot pero se me metieron tantas ideas que termino siendo en forma historia así que les preguntare que les pareciera que subiera una historia larga ya tengo el prólogo así que si les gustara lo subiría para que me digieran que tal xd

**Johs Straiker: **qué bueno que te gusto :3 y como ya dije ¿Qué te pareciera que lo hiciera una historia larga?

**Gaby Aby:** qué bueno que te gusto :3 y tienes razón no hay nada más hermoso que Natsu posesivo *-*

**Guest: **bueno gracias por comentar y aquí está el GaLe que me pediste espero y te guste :3 y no decepcionarte u.u

**Zofot:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus ideas :3 y enserio me siento feliz de que te haya gustado :D

** : **muchas gracias ¿te gustan las historias largas? Jejeje a mí también pero no pude resistirme a subir ese drabble xd y sobre la otra historia como ya había dicho ¿Qué te pareciera que lo hiciera una historia larga?.

Me disculpo por las posibles faltas de ortografía.

Se despide Alicia-chan

_**¿Comentarios?**_


End file.
